Imprint of Seth Clearwater
by Specklewing
Summary: After BD, a certain tan wolf imprints. Then when the love of his life is in danger, how far will Seth go to protect her? Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Ha, didn't see this one coming did you? Well, this fanfic is going to be Seth's Point of View completely. I hope you enjoy this, cuz Seth is THE AWESOMENESS!**

Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Seth Clearwater, a thirteen year old Werewolf. Well, after that whole Volturi ordeal, things changed, so let me fill you in on the details. We Cullen-guard-dogs came back to La Push because no one would DARE harm our pale-faced friends now. And I'm happy about that because Edward is like the brother I never had, plus, Jake is happy with Nessie. Ha ha, me and them have a game whenever Nessie comes to La Push (Now the Cullens are allowed on our land whenever) and I pick up Nessie while in Wolf mode and run. Jake gets _so _mad, and his thoughts are hilarious! But you can tell he likes our game anyways, he won't object when Nessie is having fun.

Jake is now Pack Alpha, and Sam is beta. My best friends Josh and Fern joined the pack. Leah is happy because now she and Fern are _both _the only girl werewolves. Speaking of Leah, she's starting to annoy me, because she's calling me Baby Sethy all the time now. Turns out, female werewolves _can _imprint. Two families moved in, and Fern and Leah went to go give some neighborly help, and fell in love. Leah is with a guy her age, Joe Thomson, and Fern is with a kid only two years younger than her, Hank Hanson. Not to mention, Brady imprinted too. So now, the only guys that haven't imprinted are me, Embry, Josh, and Collin. Brady still hangs out with us single wolves when he can bear to be away from Tina. Leah's pretty ticked, because Josh is the only wolf faster than her now. She deserves it, calling me Baby Sethy… UGH! Plus, Josh is annoying me. Before they were werewolves, Josh and Fern were lovebirds. But when they learned about imprinting they broke up, not wanting to hurt each other if they imprinted. Good choice, seeing Fern already found love at first sight.

_Hey, Seth!_ I heard Josh's thought-call in my ears. _Get your furry butt over to my house, our little group is planning a Seattle-outing._

_Is Brady coming?_

_He doesn't have a choice, me and Embry will drag him there kicking and screaming if he won't._

_Ha ha, yeah, I'm coming, don't lose your head._ I ran towards Josh's house, up hidden on a tree covered hill. _Hey Josh, I hope you _never _plan on sledding in winter, I almost hit a tree running _up_hill._

_Hey, Embry, go haul Brady here, I don't care if he's lip-locking with Tina, drag him here by his tail!_ Josh seemed ticked. Wow. He really cares that much about Brady being a part of this.

_I'll get right on it. By the way, does your mom ever get freaked out seeing giant wolves play around in your backyard?_

_She's fine with it. I phased right in front of her once, she's tough._

I ignored Josh and Embry and directed my thoughts to Collin. _Did they tell you what we're doing?_

_It's ridiculous to ask, _Sethy, _just look through Josh's thoughts._

Right. Mind reading. I searched through the white-silver wolf's thoughts. Looking for the Seattle idea.

_No!!!!! Seth!!!!! You're invading my mind!!!!!_ I finally picked up the idea.

_Josh what the _heck _gave you this idea?! _Josh wanted us to ding-dong-ditch apartments then see _17 again._ Oh god. I leaped into Josh's backyard, nearly landing on Collin's yellow-gold back.

_Watch where you jump, Seth!_ Collin scooted to the other side of the yard.

_If you don't go imprinting on Leslie Mann when we watch the movie. I'm not sure they welcome horse sized wolves in Hollywood._

_Embry! What the heck, I was ON THE PHONE WITH TINA!_ I looked into Brady's mind and barked out a laugh. Embry had burst through Brady's window, in wolf mode, and held the phone away from him until he'd phased and followed him.

_Hey, it was Josh's orders._

_Hurry up, I want us to get to Seattle in time to see 17 again._

_Josh, 5 werewolves are going to make it to Seattle in time to see that stupid movie. _I was bored, so I worked on chasing Collin around the yard until Embry and Brady arrived.

_What if Tina needs me?_ Brady whined in concern, pacing.

_Brady, what has happened to you? That is why I never want to imprint. You're always worrying about Tina!_ Collin pushed me away with his paw when I tried to play-bite his neck.

_Ha ha, Collin, you're jealous because Tina's stealing your crush. Bet you and Brady were in looooove before she came around._ Embry grinned as he thought the words, rolling on the grass. Collin snarled and pounced on the gray wolf, completely ticked off.

_NEVER- _Collin smacked Embry's face with his paw. _CALL ME-_ Embry got thrown across the lawn. _GAY AGAIN!_

Embry leaped to his paws and shook himself, grinning. _Big mistake there. _The two wolves leaped at each other, growling as they play-fought.

_CUT IT OUT, guys, my Mom will be so ticked if she comes home to a ruined lawn!_

I laughed as Collin and Embry rolled away from each other. _I guess Embry can get away with calling you gay for now, Collin._

Collin glared. _Later, Embry, at the beach, you're mine._

Embry yawned, he looked smug. _I'm not sure I want to be alone with the gay guy… _Embry taunted.

_Are we ever going to get to Seattle? I didn't get off the phone with Tina for nothing. _Brady tensed to run.

_Brady is right, let's get moving._ Josh took the lead as we all ran off to the city.

_Josh, do you have to move so fast? _I complained as he darted out of sight.

_If you tried, you could keep up!_

I sighed in a huff between my frequent panting. I concentrated, narrowing my eyes as I dug my toes into the ground and flew after the long-legged wolf. We made steered clear of the highway, no need to let drivers crash because of seeing giant wolves.

_Hey guys, should we phase back now? We're getting close to Seattle._

_He has a good point. _Brady agreed with my thoughts. We all stopped, crashing into each other, then crashed into some trees that didn't take giant wolves too well…

_Could that have been any louder?!_

_It only seems loud to us, because we're wolves._

_Calm down, Josh._ We phased back, I untied my clothes from my ankle and put them on, jeans and a baggy sports jersey. I ran with the others to enter Seattle through an empty alley. We hopped the chain-link fence and hurried down the street to the theatre.

"Josh, do you have the money?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Embry shrugged. "Just beating Brady to the punch, he's usually the one that worries."

Brady glared "Shut it, or I'll help Collin beat your butt."

Embry laughed. "Oh no, the two love-bugs are going to attack! Oh no, two gay guys!" He threw back his head as his laughter upgraded to a new level. "Well Seth, you'll fight on my side. Can't have an uneven fight."

I smiled. "I'll just kidnap Tina, then Collin's all yours."

Brady's eyes widened. "You _wouldn't!_"

I grinned. "I've got the nerve, Brady. Now shut up, we're at the theatre." We stopped at the entrance. I sighed. Finally.

"POPCORN!" Collin ran through the doors, screaming.

"Moron!" Josh hissed under his breath as he walked to the ticket booth.

"I better go help Collin, c'mon, Brady." I half dragged Brady through the doors to follow Collin. The popcorn smell overtook me and I turned to see Collin with his arms around five JUMBO-SIZED popcorns, and five blue icees. I heard Brady gasp.

"JUMBO-SIZED!" He ran towards Collin, snatching one of the popcorn buckets and an icee away.

"And there's butter and salt on all of them too." I grinned and went to go get mine. I sipped from my icee as Embry and Josh nearly knocked me out of the way to get theirs.

"Ok, it's time to go in the theatre." Josh announced, glancing at his watch. We made our way to the ticket booth, handing over the tickets to the dude who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Woot! Time to watch a movie!"

"You haven't been to the movies in a while, have you Embry?"

"No, I honestly have not." I rolled my eyes as we walked into the theatre. As we sat down in the back row I saw her. It was her. I felt the urge to leap over the seats and say something, _anything._

She was about one year younger than me, with long black hair and dark green eyes. She was pale and pretty, wearing a dark blue shirt with light colored jeans, and black convers shoes. She was with two other girls and I heard one say her name.

_Joanne._

Before I knew it, I felt the sensation. I had enough instincts to know what had happened to me right there. I had imprinted.

**Soooo, what do you think? Yes, Joanne and Seth will talk and meet each other in the next chapter but be patient. I loved writing this! So, review or DIE! *starts a chainsaw***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys? Ready for more Seth-ness? Here we go!**

I couldn't focus on the movie. I was too busy watching Joanne. Every time she stirred her hair, turned to talk to her friends, giggled at the movie's jokes, I noticed. The guys didn't notice. I hardly touched my popcorn until Embry started stealing some.

"Hey!" I complained, turning away from Joanne for the fist time. Embry grinned slyly. I took more interest in the popcorn after that. I slurped my icee empty.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Tell me what I missed when I get back." I heard Joanne whisper to her two friends as she got up and walked towards the doors to the hall.

"I'm going to get a refill on my icee, _and _the popcorn, thank you very much, Embry!" I muttered, following the love of my life. I got to the hallway and watched her turn to go into the bathroom. I decided to hurry up with the refill. I walked over to the snack counter and put the empty containers on the top. A tall blonde girl smiled at me while she filled the bucket with buttery popcorn and the cup with blue icee-ness. I hardly noticed. I kept glancing at the bathroom door.

"Here are your refills."

"Thanks."

"If you need another refill it's still free." I nodded. At that moment, Joanne came out of the bathroom. Time to introduce myself. I walked over to her.

"Hi. I'm Seth Clearwater." I tucked my popcorn and icee under one arm and held out my other hand. She shook it and smiled shyly.

"I'm Joanne Kodiak."

"Do you live anywhere near Forks or La Push?"

"I live _in _La Push, actually." I grinned at her answer.

"That's so cool! I live in La Push!"

"Sweet! So Seth, you're pretty tall, do you hang out with-"

"Sam and Jake? Yeah. I'm part of their 'gang'." I smiled at her, then continued talking. "So, are you new on the reservation? I haven't seen you at school or anything."

"Yeah, I just moved there like, a month ago." She seemed to be wondering about something. Before I could ask, she read my mind. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen. You?"

"Twelve. You look a little tall for thirteen." She smiled a little at her own comment. I almost wanted to tell her everything about it, but I stopped myself.

"Yeah, it's genetic to us when we are related to the main tribe."

She glanced at the doors. "We should get back to the movie…"

"Yeah. Ok, talk to you later, Joanne." We walked back into the theatre and took our seats again.

"How _long _does it take you to get refills, Sethy?" Collin muttered as I sat down.

"Why are you so worried about it? Did Embry try to take _your _popcorn too?" I heard Embry snicker before Brady and Josh snarled for us to shut up. _17 again _closed to the credits and people started to get up and walk to the exit. I numbly followed my friends as we exited the theatre. I caught sight of Joanne on the sidewalk and turned to follow her without knowing it. Josh caught my arm.

"Where are you going, man?"

"Brady!" I turned away from Josh and walked over to him. "If Tina was over there, would you follow her?"

"Why? Is she?" Brady looked around franticly.

"Seth, what are you talking about?" Embry looked confused.

"Just go play ding-dong-ditch, guys. I have to… see someone."

Brady gave me an understanding glance as I ran the other way.

"What's going on with him, Brady?"

"He imprinted."

_He imprinted._ The two words bounced around my mind.

_Joanne _was the one thing I was focused on. I began to panic under the streetlights when I realized I had lost sight of her. It was dark as I turned on a road that seemed like the bad side of town. I moved down the road, following the instinct that told me where Joanne was. Then I turned and froze. Five people had cornered Joanne in the alley. I snarled and started quivering. Joanne saw me and stared. I stopped myself. Not now. It didn't have to come to phasing. I darted across the cement and punched the biggest criminal in the face. He crumpled backwards, falling on another criminal. I could've murdered them. But not in front of Joanne.

"If I see you near her again, you better run for your pathetic lives!" I reached out and grabbed Joanne's hand. I immediately ran for the sidewalk, Joanne stumbling after me.

"Where are we going, Seth?" I didn't answer until we reached the trees outside of Seattle.

"Call your friends. Tell them someone from La Push is driving you home. I can't exactly allow you to run back there with those scumbags still on the streets." I instructed, leaning against a large tree.

Joanne nodded and flipped open her cell phone, dialing as fast as she could. She pressed the phone to her ear. "Hi, Mary, a guy, Seth, from the reservation is driving me back to La Push."

"_Seth Clearwater?_"

"Yes."

"_Ha ha ha, you're soooo lucky, Joanne. Good luck, and call me and Amy when you get home, we want to know about what you guys are doing!"_

I frowned. Joanne was going to have to lie to her friends, no one else could be allowed to know what would happen.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll call you guys, alright? See you." She hung up the phone.

"Wait here, and don't faint when I get back. I don't bite." I half smiled as I walked into the trees. Joanne looked confused.

"Seth, what are you talking about?" I undressed, tying my clothes to my ankle with my belt, then I started to phase. I fell forwards onto sand-colored paws. A tail sprouted from my butt, and I began to grow huge, my face stretching as tan fur spread down my body and my ears rose to the top of my head. I turned around in full wolf mode, then ran right in front of Joanne.

"Seth…" she reached forward with one trembling hand. I licked it, trying to ease the situation. "Ew!" She wiped her hand on her jeans, laughing. "That's gross, Seth!"

I cough-barked out a laugh. Then I lowered my self to the ground, my shoulders next to her. She looked confused, so I reached out and picked her up by her shoulder, swinging her onto my back.

_Hold on._

As if she could hear me. Huh. I started running for La Push, feeling her grip on my long shoulder fur. We made it to the reservation faster than I thought we would. I wagged my tail and turn to smile at her as I stopped. She looked… bewildered.

I lifted my head and let a howl soar through the air. Time to meet the pack.

**So, what do you think about chapter 2? Sorry about the shortness and crappiness of it. Despite its crappiness, REVIEW OR DIE! *roars***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! Here, I'm going to give you guys a Seth Imprints Special chapter. I'll try and make it a long chapter, and I'm adding comments for you awesome people that reviewed my story.**

**For Lalaonskittles: My first review on my best story! xD You rock for that!**

**For Jazzy Crest: Yay, another Seth Clearwater fan! You're awesome!**

**For Fairyninjaprincess: Thank you for thinking my story is sweet :)!**

**For SethPlusImprintNerd: Lol, Love Seth to Death, it rhymes!**

**And now we have a guest, please welcome… EMBRY!**

**So Embry How ya doin?**

**Ok…**

**How's Seth**

**He's good**

**Do you know you're boring?**

**Yeah.**

**NOW PRESENTING IMPRINT OF SETH CLEARWATER CHAPTER 3!**

"Seth, what're you howling about?" Joanne whispered, clutching my fur. I turned my head and licked her face, earning another squeak from her. I lowered myself to the ground so she could walk on the ground. I leaped behind some bushes and phased back to my human form. I moved back to Joanne's side and slung my arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I just want you to meet the pack." I assured her.

"Um, Seth? You said you'd take me home, this is… strange." Joanne stuttered.

"Okay, I'll explain. We Quileutes happen to… be wolf-people and we have a thing like love at first sight. It's called imprinting." I looked down at her face. "I can't stand being away from you. And I'm supposed to protect you."

"Really?" Joanne looked up at me as my words processed through her head. "How do I know this isn't a joke?"

"Joanne. You saw me transform into a wolf, and you think imprinting is a joke?"

"I guess that was a stupid question, wasn't it?" Joanne smiled.

"No, you're never stupid." I assured her. Then I heard the sound of paws on wolves approaching. "Brace yourself." I joked, my arm pulling Joanne closer to me.

A loud bark was heard through the trees as a russet colored wolf and a black wolf dashed into view at a fast speed.

"The russet one is our alpha, the leader, Jacob Black. The black one is our beta, Sam Uley." I explained as Jake's flank wolves rushed to the alpha wolf's sides. "And that dappled gray wolf is Embry, and the darker brown wolf, who looks like chocolate, is Quil."

Sam's flank wolves ran up behind him and skidded to a halt next to him, panting heavily while their ruffled, soft pelts settled down from running frequently. "That dark silver one is Jared, the plain gray and timber one is Paul." I paused, to let Joanne take it in. "There was a time where, me, Jake, and Leah were in a pack, and I'm still Alpha's Second, and Leah's still Alpha's Third."

Leah and her flank wolves ran in along with my flank wolves. "That silver one is Leah. That light, soft brown wolf is one of my flank-friends, Josh, the white and gray one is Fern, Leah's flank wolves are Collin and Brady, Collin is the yellow one, Brady is the wolf with the brown color the same shade as almonds and cinnamons."

"Fern and Leah are girls, by the way." I said as Joanne reached out to pet Paul as he had come close to sniff her suspiciously. He flinched at first, then leaned into her hand. "Yeah, real way to be a tough guy Paul.."

The big gray wolf chuckled at me, then mockingly licked her face.

"I guess Wolves have that in common." Joanne grumbled as she wiped her face with her shirt sleeve. Josh and Fern laughed with me and Paul as Joanne blushed. Then I heard something, and smelled it too. _Vampires!_ I didn't care that they were Cullens. I felt my protective instinct take over as I unwrapped my arm from Joanne's shoulder. What if they wanted her blood?!

I leaped over the bushes, transforming into a gangly sandy-colored wolf. I charged at the oncoming vampires, seeing them as predators, not friends anymore. I leaped through the bushes, crashing my paws on the ground fiercely. I dove on top of the vampires as they came into view, slamming my paws down on Edward. He was shocked, staring up at my snarling face. Bella shielded Nessie behind her, but Nessie was snatched from her as Jake darted forwards and picked up his imprint. I felt Sam pull me away from Edward as I continued to fight viciously.

"SETH STOP!" He commanded. I searched through the pack's minds as I thought of Joanne. She was hiding under Collin's legs, who was hesitantly sheltering her with Brady's face nearby hers, comforting her.

"Seth what's gotten into you?" Edward gasped, as Bella leaned down and pulled him onto his feet. I noticed Quil and Embry phasing back to human form to explain.

I rushed back to the forest clearing and gently rubbed my face against Joanne's gently guiding her out from under Collin's legs and onto my back. Edward, Bella, and Nessie walked into the clearing, Jake walking right next to them.

I gave Bella and Edward an apologetic look.

"It's okay, you imprinted and you're being protective." Bella assured me.

"Aren't they just people, Seth?" Joanne whispered.

"Not exactly, Joanne." Edward smirked, with his arm around Bella's waist.

"They're vampires." Quil and Embry explained. I felt a thump on my back. Joanne had passed out. I phased back and cradled Joanne in my arms.

"Guys, this is too much for her to handle in one night! Vampires and Wolf-people are not normal in most people's opinions!"

"You should get her home." Brady suggested as he shuffled his feet, I could tell he wanted to run back to Tina.

"Let's go, race you back to town! Sorry again, Leeches!"

"It's ok, Dog-boy!" I heard the two Cullens shout after me and Brady. I looked down at Joanne's face as she seemed to nuzzle deeper in my arms even though she was knocked out. I followed Joanne's scent towards her house.

"Later, Brady."

"See you tomorrow Seth, maybe Tina and Joanne could be friends."

"I hope they will Braids."

"You got it Sethy-_baby_."

I rolled my eyes and pushed open Joanne's front door. Her parents were asleep on the couch. I carried Joanne up the stairs and found her room between her two brothers' rooms. It was decorated like a tropical paradise, the walls colored with yellow, pink, and orange. The furniture was brown and green, the carpets were white with polka dots all over. I laid Joanne on her bed, gently tucking the blankets over her. I felt an urge to kiss her, but I wanted our first kiss to be when she was awake and able to remember it. I opened her window and leaped out, transforming into a wolf and shredding my battered clothes. I searched around the forest, looking for wildflowers. I found a bush full of red roses. I picked up a flower and ran back to Joanne's house, holding the rose in my teeth.

I stepped around the house, careful to shut the door behind me with my nose and tail as I crawled up the stairs. I nosed open Joanne's door and shut that, and the window with my front paws, then rested my head on Joanne's bed. Then morning came and Joanne woke up.

She saw me in Wolf form and her eyes widened. She reached out to stroke my head, mumbling "It wasn't a dream." I tilted my head at her, listening to her whispering tone.

Joanne noticed the rose in my mouth and smiled. "It's so pretty, thank you Seth." I shifted around, pulling myself on top of her bed, and leaning my head on her belly, softly yawning as she ran her fingers through my fur.

"Joanne?" her mother called out. I heard her mom coming towards her room and I instantly dropped the rose on Joanne's nose, then dashed under her bed.

"Yeah Mom?"

"We have pancakes here, was your movie good?"

"It was awesome."

"Alright, be sure to get breakfast."

"Okay."

Joanne leaped out of bed and opened the window, making motions with her hands, I leaped out, running straight to my house to get clothes. I leaped through the window.

"SETH!" I heard my mom and Leah shriek. Ahehehehe, woops, broke the window.

**Reviews are appreciated very much!**


End file.
